Pam Pam en el culete
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Connor aprende que le pasa a los chicos buenos cuando se portan mal Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Pam pam en el culete**

Connor no se atrevía a entrar al hotel, había desobedecido a lo grande, pero él era el destructor, porque todos en el hotel parecían olvidarlo, había vivido en una dimensión peor que el infierno, sabia cuidarse solo… no era un nenito que debiera pedir permiso para ir de cacería, a demás, si él vivía ahí era porque el accedió hacerlo nadie lo obligo, por lo tanto podía irse verdad podría hacer su voluntad… no tenia que obedecer… pero entonces porque sentía esa sensación extraña en la boca del estomago porque estaba nervioso…

Maldita película la de anoche… no habría estado tan nervioso de no ser por eso, pero la situación era tan similar y tan distinta a la vez el chico que se cree un adulto, que desobedece a su padre cuando él dice que no le da permiso para ir a la fiesta… llegar de madrugada y enfrentar a su padre… hacerse el gallito para terminar sobre las rodillas de papá con los pantalones y ropa interior a la altura de las rodillas y recibiendo en el trasero la mano de papá una y otra vez hasta que el crio lloro y patalea con todo, luego un beso y a la cama, Ángel me explico que el hijo se porto mal y que el papá tubo que castigarle, yo no le di importancia porque primero no tengo papá, segundo soy muy fuerte, tercero Ángel se muere por complacerme así que no hará, eso que fue tan humillante de ver y no lo dejare siempre me puedo ir de casa o del hotel…

Gruuuuuuuuuuuu porque tenia que prohibirme salir a cazar solo… porque me duele la panza, si sé que si Ángel se enfada me voy y listo…

No podía evitar estar nervioso… volvía una y otra vez sobre mis pasos, pero no se atrevía a tocar al puerta… pensó en subir por la ventana pero se dio cuenta que su ventana estaba cerrada así que todos deben saber que desobedecido… desobedecer las mismas palabras que había usado su padre para describir la escena … de cuando era su padre no era Ángel sobre todo ahora que había sido un niño malo… no, no un niño malo que haces Connor porque estás jugando con tu cabeza acaso te volviste loco… el demonio fue… el hizo algo con tu cerebro… vienes del infierno… tu padre está muerto se suicido… Ángel no es tu padre es… es… él solo trata de ser tu amiguito, los chicos de la banda son los empleados de Ángel, y tu hiciese tu trabajo Connor… nada más que eso nada más importa…

"Connor Ángel entra de una buena vez" gruño Ángel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ángel me asustaste" trato de parecer tranquilo, pero su estomago estaba hecho un nudo… entro con cautela

"pues deberías niñito" dijo Ángel al cerrar la puerta

"Ángel no me hables así" le contesto enfadado.

"tenemos que hablar"…

No puedo creer que se haya vuelto a escapar cual es la necesidad, no lo comprendo, ayer estábamos tan bien compartiendo juntos incluso nos quedamos viendo una película, no recuerdo el nombre pero era como debió ser nuestra vida, el chico feliz sacando canas verdes a su padre por tonteritas como colarse a una fiesta… porque mi tesoro no puede darse esos lujos porque debe arriesgarse… pero esa película me recordó un poco las cosas como deben ser, él jamás se había cuestionado levantarle una mano a su hijo, al menos no como su padre lo había hecho con él, pero él no era su padre… él no usaría una vara, él solo usaría su mano para dejar unas pocas cosas muy claras y una de esas seria que él es papá no Ángel, la lejanía de su hijo partía por ahí por querer ser su amigo él no era su amigo, él era su papá si papá se sonrió.

Podía sentir a su hijo al otro lado de la puerta notaba sus nervios como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando se acercaba a la puerta, decidió poner fin a su agonía.

"Connor Ángel entra de una buena vez" gruño Ángel desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Ángel me asustaste" trato de parecer tranquilo

"pues deberías niñito" dijo al cerrar la puerta una vez que su hijo estaba dentro.

"Ángel no me hables así" él frunció el ceño no le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en la boca de su hijo.

"tenemos que hablar"…

"de que papá" O.O Connor no podía creer que su boca lo hubiese traicionado así.

"de tus saliditas sin permiso hijo" dijo Ángel feliz

"Ángel mira"

Ángel le dio dos palmaditas en la boca como si fuera un bebe

"es papá tesoro"

"Papá" dijo rodando los ojos

"así es" le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente como pocas veces se lo había permitido "donde andabas"

"fuera"

"haciendo que"

"tú sabes" se comenzó a poner nervioso nuevamente.

"Haciendo que niñito" recalcando la palabra niñito

"de caza papá"

"y que dijo papá al respecto de la caza"

"que no podía ir"

"y que pasaría si desobedecías"

"nada papá no dijiste nada"

"que dije a noche que pasaba con los niños desobedientes"

Connor se puso rojo como un tomate sin saber por qué… no quería contestar peor cedió finalmente.

"que se les da pam pam en el culete" dijo cubriéndose el trasero con sus manos, si Ángel anoche se lo había explicado como si fuera un nene en pañales aún y técnicamente lo era, su hijo no había nacido hace más de un año "pero papi yo no quiero"

"ni yo"

"entonces listo"

"si listo basta de charla vamos a tu recamara"

"y para que si estoy bien aquí"

"para hacerle pam pam en el culete al niñito desobediente"

"pero dijiste que no"

"no yo no dije eso… dije que ya habíamos conversado"

"pero no quiero… al niño le dolió y… y lloro y… y yo no lloro papá soy el destructor"

"si el niño se porto mal y papá tubo que castigarlo… y tesoro está bien llorar yo también lloro cuando algo me duele"

"no es cierto"

"si mi corazón"

"nunca te he visto llorar"

"llore mucho cuando te perdí" Ángel le tomo las manos y se la llevo a su corazón inerte "no puedo perderte corazón tu eres mi hijo mi razón para existir"

"lo sé"

"y jovencito tu podrás ser el destructor pero en casa eres mi hijito"

"lo sé"

"sabes que voy a castigarte a pesar que trates de dilatar las cosas"

"lo sé… y no quiero"

"vamos niñito después seguimos conversando"

"ese papá estaba enojado" dijo tratando de comprender porque Ángel iba a pegarle si estaba tan tranquilo

"hijo el papá no le pega a su hijo porque este enojado lo hace porque su niño se porto mal y lo está castigando también le pueden dar nalgadas porque se puso en peligro y para evitar que lo haga nuevamente"

"pero y si yo no lo vuelvo hacer"

"eso sería perfecto no tendríamos que repetir las nalgadas de hoy"

Connor hizo un puchero pero resignado partió a su habitación él no quería por ningún motivo, pero todo era muy confuso, papá llego.

"vamos cariño" lo guio a la cama y dejo a su hijo sobre sus rodillas

"no papi"

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"no salir de casa sin permiso"

"nunca más" dijo Connor pensando que no había sido tan malo

**ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS aplicando súper fuerza de vampiro.**

"no salir de caza sin permiso"

"no buaaaaaaaaa papito nunca más nunca más"

"ya mi niñito" dijo Ángel con su nene en sus brazos "ya paso"

"buaaaaaa me dolió mucho"

"lo sé mi tesorito pero ya no vas a desobedecer"

"no lo sé" dijo con un puchero

"como es eso"

"lo intentare… pero no puedo decir que no lo hare porque eso sería mentir"

"ya mi Connorcito" dijo metiéndolo a la cama

"papi me lees un cuento" dijo cerrando los ojos

"claro mi amor" Ángel se paró a buscar un libro pero volvió a sentarse pues por la respiración de su hijo sabía que estaba dormido.


End file.
